


Tenth Doctor/Campbell

by versaphile



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instaporn. The Doctor up against the TARDIS in an alleyway. Campbell's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenth Doctor/Campbell

"Aren't you a pretty thing," the Doctor says, as he strokes Campbell's cheek. He thumbs across the lad's mouth, then stops breathing as that mouth wraps itself around his thumb and _sucks_. Campbell looks up at him through long lashes and there's all the eagerness and desire of youth right there, burning for him.

The Doctor is the one who wanted this, who saw the young man and pursued him, seduced him with all the temptations of time and space. Yet he's the one who's pressed up against the back of the TARDIS exterior, the wood panelling of the police box digging into his back as Campbell sinks to his knees.

Campbell's fingers tremble as they open the button of the Doctor's trousers. The Doctor doesn't know if Campbell has done this before. He should have thought, should have checked. But it's too late now, far too late, and he doesn't want to stop. Couldn't stop Campbell from sliding long, slim fingers around his cock.

"Do ye want me to swallow?" Campbell asks.

"Just... just _suck_ ," the Doctor rasps, thinking that he might just come in Campbell's hand at this rate.

Campbell licks his lips once, again, then licks gingerly at the Doctor's cock. It's so light that the Doctor can barely stand it, that it takes all his strength not to grab Campbell by his floppy hair and fuck his mouth outright. He groans and looks down and see Campbell looking up at him with a devious bastard of a smile. The Doctor *growls* and stops fighting himself, grabs fistsfuls of smooth auburn hair and *tugs*. And just like that Campbell's mouth *glides* over his cock, hot and wet and so sweet, and then he *sucks* and the Doctor's head slams back against the TARDIS as his groan echoes through the alleyway.


End file.
